guitartabsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SunXia
Jirachiwish My test wiki is compromised so I need to leave this here. Hopefully he has not found this site yet. He is at it again. DO NOT give him a pat on the back for his latest message. I told him if he wanted to suggest something about the reigai article, he should talk to you since you were working on that. I thought he had a serious suggestion but he just wants us to tell him he is doing a good job again. He messaged me again asking if his suggestion was at least good even if I was not handling the article. This is getting to be too annoying. If he keeps this up, I may snap and tell him off. Something I do not want to do.-- The entire situation with him is getting too hard to handle. He is obsessed with the committee and his edit count. I do want him banned but I don't know how we are going to get that. I am overhauling the Hammerhead Arrancar and he knows I am in the middle of fixing everything but he still felt the need to capitalize the word male when he knows I will get to it.-- Now he has gone back to stalking my css and js. I commented out all my js so that nothing in there would actually do anything but of course he doesn't have any idea how any of that works so he just blindly copies it even when it won't work. I need to get to work on a code that will break his view if he copies it.-- He did grammar edits on the mod soul article again which put it in past tense so I reverted it and gave him a warning that he is not to edit articles that are being worked on while they are still being worked on. Salubri will likely be on chat tomorrow and I can set up a private room for us to discuss this. He has completely ignored everything Salubri said to him in his last warning. It seems the more we tell him not to do something, the more he does it. Watch as he ignores my warning not to edit articles that are being overhauled.-- So you know how we have been doing a lot of work on the Article Improvement Project Lately. Well guess what project Jirachiwish just signed up to do an article for? He claimed Kaien's article which I put into the project yesterday and clearly wrote that the history section was the one in need of work. So what does he do? He goes and adds a bunch of info to the Hueco Mundo arc and does not touch the History section.-- Please do as it was fine as it was and he repeated a section, butchered the paragraphs and is clearly going to add more to it when it is only supposed to cover until Aaroniero's true face was revealed.-- I received a complaint from a user today about Jirachiwish's countless edit spams. I talked to Yyp and he was going to talk with JW about all his issues. Also, Iamjakuhoraikoben is now a member of the committee. Just waiting for Sal to promote him. I can't wait to see JW's rage that he wasn't selected.-- He is doing the image thing again. I uploaded a ton of shots from 326 and he is not using any of them in favor of ones he uploaded that are literally a second away from what I uploaded. I really really want him banned. The only shots from other people he will use are for the infobox picture. Every other picture has to be his own.-- I hope so. I really really hope so. We'll see if he comes back. I will keep an eye on his global contributions to see if he starts up elsewhere.-- He is edit spamming the grammar corner now-- Of course as soon as I start mass replacing all the old infoboxes, he joins in.-- Take a look at the upload log. Jirachiwish has started uploading new "centralized photos" over existing ones that are definitely not better.-- He was told that the image project is to get all images for him now but he is now bugging me on Central's chat about whether or not we already have a shot of something because he wants to upload one.--